


Chris the Crocodile Hunter

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Australia Zoo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, crocodile hunter - Freeform, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Chan is an animal expert working at Australia Zoo. He has a deep love for animals, and would protect them with his life. The one thing Chan loves more than his animals? His sweet and loving boyfriend.So what happens when Chan's homophobic parents tell him they want to visit?... And what if they don't know Chan has a boyfriend?





	Chris the Crocodile Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story idea for six months now and finally decided to write it. Sorry for all the typo's and crap:// Enjoy our Aussie boy at Australia Zoo.
> 
> Also I'm usually a WooChan enthusiast, so I'm trying out different ships. Hope this goes well.

“Here we have our Saltwater Crocodiles! Or as I like to call them, the big lizards. These things have a very strong bite, and could probably snap you right in half! Make sure to keep your distance between these lovely creatures.”

“So the Alligators-“

“Crocodiles.” Chan corrects quickly,

“Alligators are located in South America, and unlike the Saltwater Crocodile, they prefer freshwater. You will not find a common Alligator out in the wild here in Australia. But we do have Barney the American Alligator near our aquatic animals if you want to go check him out when were done!” Chan gives the person whom he interrupted a big dimpled smile, clapping his hands together. The tourist just shuts his mouth, sitting back down on a bench.

“Any questions?” He asks, looking around at the tourists. One little girl raises her hand, and Chan encourages her to speak,

“I heard that people get bitten by Crocodiles a lot, and they are really mean, is that true?” The girl, who can’t be anywhere over ten years old, asks.

“Not only are they mean, or just bite people, people who venture into their territory can be ripped to shreds! They can stay underwater for up to a whole hour, staying extremely still, you won’t even see them! One second you could just be enjoying your time in the water, the next you could have your leg torn off! Crocodiles are ranked near the top when it comes to animals with jaw force. ” Chan says excitingly, nearly bouncing up and down. 

The little girl just looks up at him for a second, then bursts into tears as she runs to her mother. Uh oh. Did he say something wrong? 

The mother of the girl flashes him a glare, turning to walk her away from the rest of the group. That can’t be good. Seriously, what did he do wrong?

“Uh…” Chan trails off,

“Any other questions?” The rest of his group quickly shakes their heads no, wanting to move on quickly. Chan sighs, he really likes it when people ask him questions, honestly, these creatures are fascinating. Chan waves at the Crocodiles through the glass, giving them his best smile,

“Bye George! Bye Lily!” He bids them farewell, then waves his group over to follow him.

“I hope you all are enjoying the tour!” He exclaims, all he gets is a bunch of mumbles in return,

“Next we are seeing the Kangaroos!” There is a little more excitement from his group at the mention of the furry mammals. They’re finally getting away from Chan talking about deadly creatures than could kill you at any second-

“Just wait till you see them, Kangaroos sure do pack a punch! Or, a kick. But anyways! These cute little things have a lightning fast double kick that can defiantly break more than just a few ribs on impact-“

“Chris!” Someone yells, getting his attention.

“Sorry fellas,” Chan apologizes,

“Be right back!” He runs over to his coworker, wondering what he needs. 

“Oh boy did you do it this time, Christopher.” His coworker sighs,

“What did I do?” 

“You made that little ten year old cry by telling her that a Crocodile could tear her to shreds at any second.” Chan pouts, folding his arms,

“Well you’re fine as long as you stay away from their territory.”

“She’s ten!” He exclaims, shaking his head back and forth.

“Also are you telling them about the kangaroos kick right now? And how many ribs they can break? Please don’t tell me you told them they mainly go after peoples dogs, you know that didn’t go over well last time.” Chan sighs, rubbing the back of his head,  
“I didn’t say anything about dogs, but I did mention the ribs-“

“Chris!”

“ I was about to tell them kangaroos don’t normally go after humans, but you interrupted me by calling me over here!” Chan whines, putting on a childish pout. His co worker sighs,

“Look, you are really good with animals, and know a lot about them. But maybe you shouldn’t be leading the tours, both you and Felix tend to get in a lot of trouble.”

“People like it when we lead tours!”

“People who are over the age of fourteen and aren’t squeamish! And don’t get me started on that time when you and Felix lead the tour together. You guys made a little boy pass out when you wrapped our 26 foot python around both you and Felix, and then it started to squeeze itself.”

“Oh come on, Mary was just giving us a hug, she would never strangle us.”  
“He didn’t know that! And don’t get me started with the Tranchula!” Chan’s about to argue, but is cut off. The other man takes in a deep breath, 

“I’ll finish the tour, why don’t you go check on the Asian Otters?” He doesn’t even give Chan a chance to reply, just walks past him to his former tour group. 

Chan huffs, but walks away nonetheless. Chans great at leading tours! People just don’t know how to have fun. Oh well. Besides, he can’t refuse going to check on his playful otter friends. 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Felix!” Chan exclaims, running over to his best friend when he spots him. The sandy blonde haired boy lifts his head, giving the older a big smile, freckles stretching across his face.

Felix and Chan are childhood friends, they both had a fascination with animals, and applied for Australia Zoo at the same time. They both grew and promoted together, both of them becoming professional animal trainers in only a couple years. 

Chan was very happy to see his friend was also at the otter cage, getting them ready for their next show that Felix would be leading. Otters are highly intelligent creatures, and extremely playful as well. 

“Come help me out will ya?” Felix waves him over, making Chan crouch next to him.

“We are training Stevey to go to her new spot over on the log, could you go up there and call for her? I’m having trouble doing all this by myself.” Felix asks while playing with said otter. 

They have two otters in their enclosure, Stevey and Amy, both are sweethearts. Amy is two years older than Stevey, and she treats Amy like an older sister. 

They train them by pointing to where they need to go while saying the name. The smart critters catch on quickly, and if they listen they get a treat. 

“Stevey! Log!” Chan calls out, clicking his tongue. After a few seconds with no Stevey appearing, he tries again.

“Stevey… There you are!” Chan cheers once the otter comes bounding her way up the enclosure, running towards where Chan was pointing. Right as she is about to take her place on the log, she freezes, head perking up.

“Stevey, come here,” The otter just chitters happily, before bounding off in the opposite direction. Chan groans, smacking his hand to his forehead. So close. Asian otters are very curious creatures, they tend to get distracted easily. They have a lot in common.

“Did she go up?” Felix calls from the bottom of the enclosure, still working with Amy.

“She got distracted at the last second,” Chan calls back, chuckling slightly. Never in a million years could he bring himself to be mad at the two otters, or any creature actually. You just need to be patient. He knows thats how he likes to be taught, through repetition and patience, otherwise he gets frustrated. He treats his furry friends how he would like to be treated. 

With some animals, like dogs, long training sessions and discipline helps them learn, thats what they do best with. 

But with other animals, like cats, training only works through multiple short training sessions throughout the day, and a whole lot of patience. 

Cats can’t be taught through discipline like dogs can, they don’t take it well and won’t listen to you, maybe thats why so many people think cats can’t be trained. They actually can, Chan taught his little cat friends to shake hands and give him high fives. Its a lot of work though. You need to know your animals personality and breed before you can train it properly, otherwise it just doesn’t work. 

Thats why Chan spends a lot of time in the enclosures, just getting to know his scaly and furry friends better.

“Ah.” Felix bounds up the hill, going to stand next to his friend.

“We’ll try again in a second. Patience is key!” Chan smiles,

“Yes it is-Wait-Stevey stop eating Felix’s shoes!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Yep, talk to you soon- Love you too. Bye.” Chan hangs up the call, setting his phone down gently before letting out a short, desperate scream, scaring the meerkat that was resting on his lap, in which he immediately feels bad.

“Sorry bud,” He sighs while petting the creature between the ears,

“I’m just a bit frustrated.” Chan relishes in the warm Australian sun, letting his meerkat friends climb all over him. Their soft paws scuttle up his shoulders, on his lap, some even perch on top of his head to get a good look at their surroundings. 

Chan pouts, trying to forget the conversation from earlier, not noticing how dangerously close he was to crying, tears stinging his eyes. Sometimes he wishes he was one of the meerkats, worry free with lots of friends. 

“You alright there mate?” Felix strides over, taking a seat next to the sulking boy while playing with the meerkats. Chan glances at his friend, waving at him half heartedly. Chan is a high energy boy who loves to cheer people up, loves seeing other people happy. He’s a completely selfless, happy boy. To see him looking so sad makes Felix’s heart sink like the Titanic.

“Hey,” Felix speaks up again, making the other boy look at him,

“You can tell me whats wrong, I’m here for you bro.” This makes the other Australians lips turn up just the tiniest bit. What would he do without Felix? Chan starts with a big, sorrowful sigh,

“My parents called me…” Felix’s eyes widen, looking at the elder with concern. You would think he would be thrilled by being called by his parents, especially when they’re all the way in Korea, and he’s here in Australia. But one of the main reasons he stayed in Australia was to get away from his parents. 

Chan was born and raised in Sydney Australia, but his mom decided to move back to her home country, Korea and dragged his dad with her. Chan refused to go with them and stayed back where it was warm down under. 

Felix’s parents agreed to take him in because he was only fifteen. The Lees were better parents than his own, which is pretty sad if you think about it. But they knew he always had a hard time with his parents, and he already spent ten hours of his day at their house. Basically living there. 

Its not that he doesn’t love his parents, he just has a hard time with them. 

You see, Chan is gay, like, really gay. Gayer than a bowl of skittles, as straight as a slinky, and- You get the point. 

His parents on the other hand, are very homophobic. Right before they left to go to Korea, Chan came out to them. Lets just say, they didn’t take it too well. They completely cut off contact with him for a long while, all because of his sexuality? It makes no sense to him!

“What did they say?” Felix asks worriedly 

“They want to come visit me!” He exclaims, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect. Its been seven years since he’s seen them. Why now?

“What am I going to do Felix?! I mean yeah, I miss them. But they are completely ignoring the elephant in the room, which is my coming out! And they left me for seven fucking years! Its really starting to piss me off, why can’t they just accept the fact that I’m gay? And I probably only got a max of three calls from them these past years. It makes no sense. I don’t know what I’m doing at this point.”

“Hey,” Felix wraps an arm around him, being careful to not disturb the sleeping meerkat in his lap.

“You have everything you could ever want. A nice house out on the coast, beautiful land, loving friends here at Australia zoo, a place where playing with animals is literally your job. You’re in a committed relationship with Changbin, and I’ve never seen you happier.” Felix smiles up at the other,

“Don’t let them take this away from you, alright? I say, if they want to visit you, they have to deal with who you really are.”

“Thank you Felix,” Chan whispers, giving him a tight side hug.

“You really are my best friend. And you’re right, I should just be myself. I’m not going to kick Changbin out of the house just because my homophobic parents are coming over. They will have to deal with his son, his boyfriend, and his multiple pets.” Chan has lots of pets, that vary from snakes, to cat, to dogs, to birds. 

He has two beautiful albino ball pythons named Jessie and James who are just the cutest snakes you’ve ever seen. 

He has a rug hugger siamese munchkin cat named Pam, and a young bengal named April. 

Bonnie and Clyde are his two parrots, Bonnie is a bright blue with a yellow belly and face, and Clyde is a striking red with a white face, and blue tipped wings with green mixed into them. Intelligent creatures, they like to mock Changbin a lot. 

Their most recent pet is an Australian border collie puppy named Matty, he’s a mix of light grey and white, with black freckles decorating his face. He’s quite the trouble maker.

Chan’s parents aren’t huge animal people, they owned a dog named Berry once, but thats it. Chan has had a very strong love towards animals for forever, his parents never did want him to work at Australia zoo. But here he is now.

“I’ll talk to Changbin. He’s never met my parents, obviously, they don’t even know he’s my boyfriend, they think he’s a close friend from the last time I talked to them. It will be a pleasant surprise for them.”

“Ata boy,” Felix cheers, patting the elder on the back.

“Lets just hope I’m not making a grave mistake.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Hey boy!” Chan gets down on his knees, letting his puppy tackle him to the ground.

“I missed you too!” He laughs between rough licks to his cheeks and cute little barks.

“Matty, come here!” A slightly gravelly voice calls out from the kitchen. Matty’s grey ears perk up, and is soon rushing towards the voice. Chan gets off the floor, slipping his shoes off quickly before tiptoeing into the kitchen.

“Hi babe,” Changbin greets when he sees the sight of a messy haired and dimpled Chan.

“Hows Matty been?”  
“The usual, he tried playing with Pam, which she did not appreciate. I had to take them away from each other before she scratched him to bits. You know, for a munchkin she sure does have a lot of bite.” Chan chuckles, going to pet said cat who is laying between the shorter boys legs. Her short legs and long body making her look like a noodle. Chan likes to say her and his boyfriend have a lot in common, Changbin does not appreciate that.

“Just like you,” He teases the boy.

“Rude.” He flicks Chan in the forehead lightly. 

“Its ok, I think your height is adorable.” Changbin pouts, turning away from him. He’s always been a bit defensive about his short stature. This puts a smile on Chan’s face, the other is so cute when he pouts. 

Chan clears his throat, remembering the pressuring topic he wanted to speak about.

“Binnie? May I speak to you for a sec?” Changbin turns around, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Of course, whats on you mind?” Chan pats the floor next to him, urging the other to sit down.

“So, um, my parents called… They want to come over.” Changbin’s jaw drops, looking at his boyfriend with a worried expression. Chan has gone lengthy rants about his parents multiple times, Changbin isn’t completely foreign to them, even if he’s never met them in person.

“Do you want me to go hang out with Jisung for the day while they’re over? I can take Jessie and James with me, I’ll even take Matty, you don’t need to worry-“

“Changbin!” Chan interrupts the others worried rambling. Its really heartwarming that Changbin is willing to leave just so his parents get a good impression of him. But no, Chan isn’t going to send Changbin away with his pets just so his parents like him. If they’re disappointed in him just because of his boyfriend or pets they don’t deserve to him.

“You’re staying here. They keep trying to ignore the fact that I’m homosexual. I want that to stop once and for all, we’re going to be ourselves.”

“So we’re going to end up making out on the kitchen table after a few glasses of wine?”

“Well if that gets the message across-“  
“Chan!” Changbin gasps in disbelief.

“It was your idea,”

“It was a joke,” Changbin laughs, shaking his head back and forth. His boyfriend is utterly ridiculous, but he’s his.

“Wait, are you sure you want me over when they’re here? I’ve heard your stories, they sound really, really homophobic…” Changbin bites his lower lip out of worry, a habit that usually leaves his lips chapped and lined with scars. 

Chan knows Changbin absolutely hates homophobic people. Once they were at a pride parade in New York for the month of June, and Chan had to physically stop Changbin from jumping some gay rights protesters. 

“If you really feel uncomfortable, I can cancel the dinner, I just want them to know who I really am.” 

“I’m not saying this out of the comfort of myself,” Changbin laughs,

“I’m saying this for your sake. If they say anything rude to you I don’t know if I can hold myself back.” Chan also laughs at this, wrapping an arm around his lover. How was he the luckiest man alive to have Changbin as his boyfriend?

“Now go take a shower, you smell like saltwater and reptile.” 

“Can’t argue with that.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Chan’s parents are coming over?!” Jisung exclaims with an overly dramatic gasp,

“Yeah, isn’t that crazy? I wish I could be there to see the reaction of their faces when they figure out Changbin is his boyfriend.” Seungmin snickers. Chan rolls his eyes, setting an array of soda cans and chips down on their coffee table.

“Y’all aren’t invited.” Jeongin pouts with a look of disappointment on his face at the elders words,

“That sounds like fun though.” 

Changbin invited their entire friend group over while Chan was taking a shower, wanting to calm his boyfriends nerves down a bit. Their friend group consists of nine people, including themselves. 

Its a been a while since they’ve all been in the same room, so its nice to see them all together again. Two of their friends, Hyunjin and Jeongin are brothers, and used lived in Korea, Changbin and Chan met them on their trip there and they instantly got along. 

The two decided to move down just a few months ago. They say they’re really enjoying Australia so far, and love the rest of the friend group. Jeongin’s actually taken a serious liking to Seungmin.

“Well you guys have to tell us everything that happens, and I mean EVERYTHING.” Jisung points accusingly at Changbin, squinting his eyes. Changbin throws his hands up in surrender.

“Mm, Chan,” Felix puts down his Coke on the table,

“We have an early shift tomorrow at the Zoo, I was told to inform you.” 

“What?” Chan stops eating his Barbecue chips,

“They said I had tomorrow off.” Felix purses his lips,

“They have a Crocodile feeding show tomorrow and the person who was supposed to lead the show went to the hospital yesterday from a car accident. You’re the only other one available who can feed the Crocs, plus, you’re very entertaining.” Of course, just his luck for the person to get in a car accident. He kind of feels bad, but his annoyance is kind of taking over.

“Can they not find someone else? Tomorrow Changbin and I were going to go out and-“  
“Its fine babe,” Changbin puts a hand on his should with a reassuring smile,

“We’ll have the day after to prepare for your parents and spend time together, go wrangle those Crocodiles and live the Steve Irwin life style.” Chan lets out a deep sigh while licking the barbecue dust off his fingers,

“I was actually thinking about purchasing tickets for that show, and now that I know your going,” Hyunjin claps his hands happily,

“I’ll defiantly go! We should all go!”

“Watching Chan wrangle Crocodiles does sound pretty entertaining…” Woojin taps a finger to his chin.

“Why not?” The rest of the group cheers, adding in their own little comments about how cool their hyung is, or how the crocodile is probably going to bite Chan’s hand off. Those comments were from Minho.

“Thanks guys,” Chan truly feels grateful, having all his friends to cheer him on will defiantly make him feel better. The fact that they want to take time out of their day to watch him get maimed means a lot.

“Its truly appreciated.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Chan and Changbin wake up the next morning to absolute chaos. 

Felix decided to stay the night because they’re just going to go to work together anyways, and Jisung stayed because he said, ‘Its not good for his health to be left alone’ and the two are roommates. So the couple let them stay on one condition, keep it quiet. Long story short, they didn’t keep the condition. 

Chan woke up around 5:00 in the morning to start getting ready, deciding to wash his uniform before leaving. You would expect that everyone else would be asleep, but no, Jisung and Felix decided to pull an all nighter. And Chan nearly kills them when they scare him half to death first thing in the morning.

He enters the laundry room, yawning as he does so, stretching his arms behind his head in attempt to wake himself up. Half awake, he opens the washer door to put hit clothes in only to be met with a familiar face,

“Don’t fucking call my mom gay again!” Chan screams, slamming the washer door shut on Jisung’s face.

“Ow what the fuck?!” Jisung exclaims, rubbing his poor, smashed nose.

“What the fuck are you doing in my washer?!”

“I thought it would be funny!” An uncontrollable laughter sounds behind Chan, along with heavy footsteps followed by a noticeably disheveled Changbin, his black hair sticking up in all directions, eyes wild and confused.

“Whats wrong? Who do I need to kill?” Felix is laughing so hard, he’s nearly passed out on the hallway floor, cackling like a witch.

“No one.” Chan sighs,

“Felix and Jisung are trying to recreate Vines again.”

“Chan smashed my head in the door!” Jisung drags his small body out of the washer, having to walk on his hands a little.

“You-You should have seen the look on Chan’s face-“ Felix gasps in-between laughter, curling up on himself.

“Never mind, you can kill him.” The older Australian points to the younger. Changbin smiles, cracking his knuckles.

“Get over here you crack head.” Felix suddenly squeaks, rushing from his laying position to book it down the hall as fast as a cheetah, Changbin in close pursuit. Sounds of footsteps, yelling, and Felix toppling to the ground are soon heard, along the younger boys pleading,

“Changbin please, I’m going to pass out from laughing too hard!”

“Good.” Changbin doesn’t let up on tickling Felix, and the other is literally about to black out. Both of them roaring with laughter, Chan’s afraid they’re going to wake up the entire neighborhood.

“Alright.” He breaks the two up, trying to hide his smile,

“We need to get ready for work.” Felix tries to control his breathing once Changbin gets off of him, chest heaving as he holds one hand up,

“Give me a second. I think my abs are going to be sore from how hard I was laughing.” Chan rolls his eyes, going to go help his boyfriend off the floor.

“You’re all ridiculous.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Hey George!” Chan greets, looking at his crocodile friend who’s locked in a cage.

“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll be free soon enough, and while you’re at it you’ll get lots of food!” The crocodile just gives him his low throaty sound in response, making Chan smile.

“Chris! Get out here we’re about to start!”

“On it!” He yells back, giving George one last goodbye before heading towards the voice. 

Crocodile feeding. Quite a dangerous business, but oh boy is it fun. The adrenaline that rushes through you while you’re in the moment is like a drug. Addicting, the crowd cheering as you almost get your hand bit off by one of your scaly friends, quite enjoyable. 

The arena for the crocodile feeding has a large man made river running through it with multiple different routes, along with artificial grass in the middle. Chans going to be out there any minute now, and his friends are all gonna be there to watch him. Pride and happiness swells in his chest, they all came, just to watch him. 

“You ready?” A fellow worker asks him, in which Chan nods diligently. 

“Alright, then get out there!” The worker shoves the Australian out of the door, and into the habitat where he is greeted with a cheering crowd, claps and yells ring out all around him. A certain cheer of,

“YEAH! THATS MY MAN CHRISTOPHER RIGHT THERE!” Catches his attention. He looks to the sound of the yell, finding Changbin and all the hooligans sitting in the front row, cheering and hollering. Why is Chan the luckiest man alive? 

Chan waves at them energetically, walking to the center of the arena, but, wheres Felix? He sees them all there… Except for Felix. Where is that freckled boy? 

Chan decides not to worry about it, his small body is probably hiding behind one of them.

“G’day everyone! Welcome to Australia Zoo’s Crocoseum! Is everyone having a good time?” His voice resonates through the speakers around the arena as he speaks into his headset. He gets energetic cheers in response,

“Great! Thats exactly what I want to hear! Now before we get to our big boy George, I have two animals I would like to show you guys! Is that alright?” Another energetic reply. Chan loves working the crowd like this, it gives him a sense of joy knowing that so many people are just as excited as him to see his animal friends.

“Wait a second Chris, you can’t do this alone.” Comes another low voice over the speakers, one that Chan knows very well. The owner of the voice comes out of the opposite side of the arena, bouncing happily while waving at everyone. Another loud cheer sounds from their friend group, Hyunjin cheering so loud Chan thinks he might pass out from lack of oxygen.

“Ah Felix, wasn’t expecting you to be here today, what a pleasant surprise. Everyone give it up for Felix!” More clapping and whistling from the crowd. Felix flashes him a big smile, one that rivals the sun. That cheeky bastard, he had this planned the entire time. But its not like Chans complaining.

“So what animal are you wanting to show us today Chris?”

“Ah yes, first I want to show you guys one of my own pets that I’ve brought with me today. These two beautiful creatures were actually gifts from Australia Zoo, and they love to visit quite often. Meet our two True parrots, Bonnie and Clyde!” Right after he says this, the two colorful birds are let out of their cages by the hidden members all around the arena, so they’re free to fly around. 

The crowed awes as they fly overhead, sometimes getting super close to peoples heads. After a minute or two of this, Chan gives the signal for them to land. Bonnie lands over on Felix’ arm, and Clyde lands on his. They’re professionally trained birds.

“These parrots are located in multiple places such as South America, India, Southeast Asia, Africa- You can even find them here is the desserts of Australia! Super intelligent creatures, should we ask these parrots some questions?” Multiple loud ‘yes’s’ are yelled from the crowd.

“Alright Bonnie, hows it going today?” Felix asks the bright blue bird on his arm,

“Good, and you?” The parrot squawks, and the audience loses it. It mostly from the little kids, amazed that a bird is talking, but even the adults seem to be entranced.

“I’m doing great Bonnie! Can you tell the audience who your best friend is? I’m sure they want to know.” Bonnie tilts her head to the side and ruffles her feathers a bit, before replying,

“Bin, Bin is my friend.” Felix laughs at this, and Chan kind of gawks. Thats… Not the answer she’s supposed to give.

“But I thought Clyde was your best friend,” Chan holds up said bird on his arm. Bonnie replies,

“Bin is my friend, Bin is my friend.” She has probably heard Chan say that around the house multiple times, so she’s caught on. At least she’s not saying ‘boyfriend’. That would be embarrassing. 

Something about parrots, you’ve got to watch what you say around them because they’ll copy you. Clyde likes to call Changbin short a lot, much to Chans pleasure and Changbin’s displeasure. 

She repeats the phrase while spreading her wings out, bowing her head to someone in the audience.

“Oh,” Chan laughs,

“It looks like Bonnie sees her ‘best friend’ in the crowd, you wanna go say hi Bonnie?” People are laughing at the strange bird, highly amused at her strange sayings, some are even yelling to let the bird into the audience to say hi.

“Alright go say hello! Heads up Changbin,” Chan says into the mic, warning his boyfriend for the bird. Said man stands up as Bonnie leaps off of Felix’s arm to soar over to him. She lands gracefully on his arm, nuzzling his cheek once she lands. The audience coos and claps, trying to get a better look at the man in the audience. Bonnie always loved Changbin.

“Sorry Clyde, looks like Bonnie has a new best friend.” The red parrot on his arm mocks a sad whine, making the crowd laugh.

“Alright everyone give it up for Bonnie and Clyde!” The unseen people catch the birds attention with food, urging them to fly back to their cages, Bonnie leaves Changbin the same time Clyde leaves Chan, leaving them both empty handed.

Chan flashes Changbin a wink before he sits down, making the other roll his eyes. Cheeky.

“Its finally time to bring out our big friend, please welcome George our Saltwater Crocodile!” Chan sees a gate open, followed by a large reptilian making its way through the water swiftly. 

Felix goes to get a piece of food out of one of the near by buckets, Felix being the assistant. Chan is the one in charge, which means he’s going to lure the animal in. 

Chan walks into the water until it hits his calves, making sure to narrate everything he’s doing,

“The second I step into this water, George will know my location. Crocodiles actually have an extra set of eyelids to help them see underwater so everything isn’t blurry like it would be to us. Its like putting on a pair of goggles, makes it clearer.” George changes his direction, turning his head to swim towards Chan once he starts stomping his feet.

“Ah yes you see that? He can locate my exact location with just my footsteps, very smart creatures.” Chan paces back and forth in the water, and the crowd is intently watching him, wondering if he’s going to get eaten or not.

“Now I’ve got to get out of here soon, because something about Crocodiles, they hate when people enter their territory- Yep, thats it.” Chan quickly steps out of the water once George picks up speed, about to lunge for his feet. 

Felix quickly takes his place with two big pieces of meat in each hand, standing right in front of the water. He lures George out with the food, the large reptile emerging from the water. Felix keeps moving backwards until he’s all the way out, then throws him a piece of meat, in which the audience gasps when it lunges up at eats it whole.

“Don’t want to get caught in those jaws,” Felix jokes while throwing him the other piece.

“I’m going to stay out of his kill zone, but if you look at his right front foot, you can see a giant chunk has been taken out of it, probably from a hunter. We need to be careful with these magnificent creatures, they won’t hurt us as long as we don’t go into their territory, so we shouldn’t hurt them.”

“Good boy George!” Chan cheers,

“Now thats it for us, but we still have one more Crocodile named Lily to feed, she’s a sweetheart. We’re going to leave her to the Irwins, it was nice hanging out with you guys on this lovely day! Robert has some more animals in store for you guys, have a great day!” They cheer Felix and Chan off, and they’re replaced with another worker and Robert Irwin. Everyone absolutely loves seeing Robert and Bindi Irwin in the Crocoseum. They’re very entertaining, plus, they’re the offspring of the one and only Steve Irwin. 

They can already hear the cheers as they take the arena, and Felix and Chan are headed out. He feels accomplished, he just wandered into Crocodile territory without getting torn to shreds. It takes a lot of practice, but he feels amazing every time he does it. Chan was also glad for the surprise appearance of Felix. Another successful day in the Crocoseum.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my god Chris you did great!” Hyunjin exclaims, going to give the man a full bone crushing hug,

“Our little crocodile wrangler!”

“Hyung that was amazing! When you stepped into the water and the crocodile started to come for you? I thought my heart was going to combust! And Bonnie flying over to Changbin? Amazing! That was so coo!” Jeongin exclaims, switching to Korean in the middle so he could explain his excitement to his full extent, his English still a bit broken. But they’re working on it.

“English, Innie.” Woojin scolds with a smile on his face at their youngest member in the friend group. Woojin has taken it upon himself to teach Hyunjin and Jeongin English, and gets after them when he finds them talking in Korean together. He’s not being mean, he wants them to be able to get around Australia by themselves without getting confused with the hard language. They can speak Korean freely with each other once they learn English better. 

Chan himself isn’t that great at Korean, he was taught the language when he was little, but stopped practicing when his parents left. He relies on Changbin to help translate stuff for him.

“Sorry hyung!” Jeongin apologizes quickly, smile not leaving his face. Chan told Jeongin and Hyunjin multiple times that its ok not to be so formal in English, they don’t have to use Korean formalities. But they completely ignore him and do it anyways. It kind of makes Chan uncomfortable, the unfamiliar sayings, but whatever makes them happy.

“Great job Channie,” Changbin comes up and pecks him on the cheek, giving him a big smile. Chan feels his insides get warm and fuzzy, an effect Changbin often has on him.

“You too Felix, I thought George was going to have your hand.” Minho laughs, making Felix smile.

“George would never!” They all laugh together, blocking the sidewalk as they stand in a circle, an old couple shooting them some dirty looks.

“Who wants to go back to Changbin and Chan’s house and party it up?” Jisung exclaims, in which everyone cheers, while the two boyfriends groan.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Chan, wake up.” Changbin shoves his boyfriends shoulders while straddling his waist in attempt to wake the slumbering man.

“Go away.” Chan swats at his boyfriend while screwing his eyes shut, craning his neck to the side. The thing about Chan is he’s a night owl, he’ll stay up till three in the morning regularly, which means he doesn’t wake up in the mornings.

“Christopher I swear to god, get your fat ass out of bed.”

“I’m not fat, you meanie. Let me sleep.”

“I did! I woke you up an hour ago and you said the same thing! Its nine in the morning. Your parents are coming over today.”

“Fuck!” Chan sits bolt right at these words, Changbin’s small body not standing a chance at the sharp movement, so he goes flying off the bed with a thud.

“Good hell Chan,” Comes Changbin’s groaning voice from the floor.

“Oh my God Binnie I’m so sorry.” The Australian quickly get out of bed to check on his boyfriend, his senses now fully alert. Changbin is lying on the floor, rubbing his head slightly,

“Bitch.” He groans. Chan laughs, going to help the short man off the floor. Changbin is still rubbing his head once he’s off the floor, pouting deeply at the Australian.

“We have a lot to get done today…” A flash of worry goes over Changbin’s features, suddenly biting deep into his plush bottom lip. Chan mirrors the same worry, but he has to be the strong one. For the sake of Changbin.

“Its ok, we can shove them out of this house at any time. They’ll probably leave anyways the second they figure out you’re my boyfriend.” Changbin’s shoulders slump, looking down at the floor,

“I don’t want to ruin you and your parents reunion. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…”

“Changbin.” Chan says sternly, completely straight faced.

“I don’t give a fuck about what they think. Instead of helping me in my most important time of need, they pushed me away. Fucking left me. I was in a dark place Changbin, you know that. You matter more than anything in the world to me, you were there for me. Not them. I need you by my side, alright?” Chan pleadingly looks into the others eyes, in which the other shakily meets his gaze. 

“Sure?”

“Sure.” Chan pulls the short man into a tight hug, kissing his forehead while he does so. 

“Lets go get ready, yeah?” Changbin sighs, nodding his head nonetheless. Its going to be an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Alright. This is it.” Chan swallows thickly, adjusting the collar of his nice white button down. He decided to go more formal, his parents always liked it when he dressed nice. He also added his own flare to the look, wearing tight black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, his shirt tucked in neatly underneath a leather belt. He’s not going to give them exactly what they want. 

His freshly dyed brown hair is styled nicely to the side. Changbin dyed it that morning, forcing Chan to take a break from bleaching his hair to an unnatural blonde. He also let his boyfriends natural curls show, Changbin loves them so much. 

Chan also put in some of his nice earrings, some hoops, and some shiny stones that dangle from his ears. His parents always hated ear piercings on guys, Chan thinks they look nice.

Changbin is dressed in more casual attire, but still looks nice. 

He’s wearing a loose long-sleeved gray shirt, the sleeves bunched up right below the elbow. A pair of ripped blue jeans hug his legs, but not too tightly. Changbin’s working the loose look today. A series of bracelets cover his wrists, along with a nice watch, one that covers his small tattoo that rests at the base of his wrist. 

The tattoo is a small paper airplane, Chan has the same one right behind his left ear. Theres a story behind the marks, but thats for a story for a different time. 

To tie his look off, Changbin is wearing a pair of white converse that have drawings covering them. Whenever Chan is bored, he pulls out a marker and draws something on them, Changbin loves Chan’s little doodles. 

Chan shifts his weight from leg to leg, thrumming his fingers nervously against his thigh.

“Hey,” Changbin slips his boyfriends hand into his own, squeezing it tightly,

“Its ok. I’m right here, we’re going to be fine. If they say anything that hurts you, I will send them right back out that door. Got it?” Chan cracks a smile, looking over at his small boyfriend. Changbin may be short, and small, but he’s got bite. He’s built well, yes, but he also knows his way around words, sometimes saying things that can hurt worse than his punch. But thats only when necessary. 

His parents are literally right around the corner, they could knock on the door at any second. 

Jisung took their dog Matty for the day, but they kept the rest of the animals, Pam and April lazily lounging on the couch, while the rest of them are in their habitats. God he’s so nervous- 

A knock at the door startles both of them out of their thoughts, shit. This is the moment. 

Chan shakes slightly as he walks to the door, putting on his best smile.

“Christopher!” His father rumbles loudly once the door is open, going to pull the man in for a bone crushing hug,

“Hey dad,” Chan replies, barely louder than a whisper as he’s being hugged to death. Once the Australian finally pulls away, straightening his now rumpled clothes, his parents finally get a good look at him.

“Christopher… What are these?” His mother reaches forwards to lightly touch Chan’s ear thats covered in piercings.

“Those are earrings, mother-“

“Is that a tattoo?!” She cuts him off, yanking his head to the side to look behind his ear. Chan lets out a loud sigh, yanking his head free of her grasp while rubbing the side of his head.

“Yes mother, its just the one though.” Nows not the time to tell her he’s thinking about getting a snake that wraps down his ankle. His mother gives him a disappointed look, one that Chans grown used to, but other than that, she drops the subject. He knows she wants to argue more, but he sends her a look to just drop it.

They still haven’t noticed Changbin who was standing awkwardly a little behind Chan, hands clasped together nervously.

Chan clears his throat, grabbing his parents attention,

“Um, I want you to meet Changbin,” He moves over the short boy, slowly intertwining their fingers while keeping eye contact with his mother,

“My boyfriend.” Chan hears his mother inhale a sharp breath as he closes his eyes, he doesn’t hear his dad do anything, but he’s just waiting for them to scold him. He’s scared to open his eyes, afraid for the look of disgust on their faces. Changbin squeezes the boys hand tighter in his own, a silent, warming reassurance.

“Well,” The mother starts with a huff,

“Thats a development.” Chan finally opens his eyes to a stern faced woman, taking quick glances at Changbin. Its painfully quiet between the four of them, everyone staying deathly silent. Chans afraid to even breathe. Luckily his amazing boyfriend is there to cover for him.

“Would you guys like to see the house?” Changbin speaks up loudly, almost challenging them. A dark look rests in his boyfriends eyes, his resting bitch face coming into full play. And damn, Changbin has a mean bitch face.

Chans parents share a wary glance with each other, before his father just gives them a small nod. 

Huh. Chan bet money that they would have left the second they knew he had a boyfriend. So without a word, Changbin turns on his heel, still grasping his boyfriends hand in his own. His parents silently follow, still not saying a word.

So much anxiety is running through Chan’s head, why are they still here? Are they just waiting to explode at him? They must be so disappointed. He can basically feel the glares into his back.  
“Do you still work at that zoo?” His father asks gruffly, making Chan tense up, he knew this would come.

“Yes. And I quite enjoy it.” Chan grumbles slightly, not turning around to face them. 

“Why? You’re surrounded by a bunch of wild animals, you need more human interaction. You’ve always been way too into animals, never socialize.” The Australian clenches his jaw, trying to stop himself from saying some crude things. He literally has a fucking boyfriend, and a group of seven friends. You don’t call that socializing? And whats wrong with liking animals? Those little-

Changbin notices Chan shaking slightly, then looks up to see the anger in the mans eyes. 

“You know what?” Chan grits out,

“Changbin. Please show them around, I’ll be right back.” Chan storms out of the room with a huff, leaving his boyfriend with his two insufferable parents. 

The moment he runs into his bedroom, he feels bad. Not for his parents, god no, for Changbin. He left him with them, and they probably hate him. No, they do hate him. Just because he’s dating Chan. So fucking stupid.

“Why did I let them over? I need to go back out there but-“ Chan lets out a short frustrated scream, clawing at his own hair. He’s about to give up, and just face plant on the bed, until he looks over at his pythons cage. Interesting… A smile spreads across the animal experts face, this is a horrible idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Mom, dad!” Chan calls out as he walks down the hall, way more happy than he should be. He peaks his head around the corner, seeing that Changbin had made them comfortable on the couches, and was trying to have a conversation with them Key word: Trying. Changbin was talking, but they were just glaring. Fucking homophobes. 

They all look at him as he sticks his head out, and he gives them a big dimpled smile when he gets their attention.

“I want you guys to meet our family!”

“Family…?” His mother repeats slowly.

“Yep! I want you to meet Jessie and James,” Chan steps out, revealing two four foot albino ball pythons. They’re a pearly white with beautiful shades of yellow all down their back. Chan knows his parents absolutely hate snakes, they terrify them.

“Chris! Get those off of you!” His mother gasps, trying to back up into the couch. Chan just laughs, walking over to them.

“Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you, look at how cute they are! These things are actually really small, normal pythons can get up to 25 feet! And they’re none venomous, but they’re still constrictors, very tight and killer squeeze.” His inner Australian tour guide comes out as he holds out one of them, in which his mother lets out a short yelp,

“Get that thing away from me! That is not your family. Its a snake, it could kill you!” Changbin pouts at these words, standing up from the couch to take Jessie out of Chans outstretched arm.

“Thats not true. We got them when they were little babies, they would never hurt us!” Just for demonstration, he puts the snake around his neck, letting the creature nuzzle up to him.

“Get that thing off you! You can’t have an animal as a family member! It needs to be a breathing, living, human! Not a reptile!” Chan rolls his eyes, putting James up on his shoulders so he can use both his hands.

“I beg to differ. We have seven children. Jessie and James, Bonnie and Clyde, our two parrots, Pam and April,” He motions over to the cats who are lounging on the floor,

“And our newest edition, an all Australian dog named Matty. But if you really want a human grandchild…” Chan turns his attention to Changbin,

“Does Jeongin count? I mean he’s our little baby, but that would also mean Hyunjin was-“

“Chris!” His dad snaps at him, cutting Chan off mid sentence, forcefully. Chan knows that tone all too well, it brings back bad memories.

“Do you think this is some sort of joke? Letting these beasts into your house? Working at a place that could get you killed, just look at what happened to poor Steve Irwin. Too much nature killed him! And you say you have a boyfriend? You really think that its going to last, I’ll give it at least a few more months-“

“Get out.” An almost inhuman snarl rips out of Chan’s throat, his eyes furious. He almost sounds like a wild wolf protecting his pack his pack from potential danger.

“I have the decency to actually let you in my house after you pushed me away when I was in my darkest moments. And what do you do?” He’s fuming, fists clenching in anger, a fiery feeling bubbling in his chest. He’s finally letting out years upon years of resentment out of his system.

“You disrespect my animals that I love so dearly, you disrespect the name of the best crocodile hunter this world has known, my idol! And then, you disrespect my boyfriend. The person who picked me up from the gutter when you two threw me in there! Thats all you’ve done my whole life, shame me. Push me away, put down everything I say! I wish you would’ve just stayed in Korea.” He spits the last part, staring his parents down with a steely gaze.

Changbin has never seen his sweet hearted, loving boyfriend this angry before. Which is saying something, because he’s been bitten and scratched by quite a few creatures before, but he’s never been this upset. 

The Bangs looked shocked at their sons outburst, mouth hanging open like a codfish. 

Changbin snaps out of his trance after a second of silence, then gets the same anger bubbling in his system. This isn’t how you should treat your child, who’s lost and confused.

“Just leave,” Chan says more quietly, his voice almost cracking,

“But Christopher-“

“OUT!” Changbin snaps for his boyfriend loudly while stepping in front of him, taking over the Alpha position. 

The father bows his head, grabbing his wife by the arm before slowly slinking away to the door. When they’re about to open the door to leave, the dad turns back around,

“You can’t just push us out Chris. You’re going to have to confront us sooner or later.”

“No,” Changbin retorts,

“He won’t. He has a new family now, one that he’s happy with. Now what did I say?” Changbin squints, grinding his teeth slightly. They avoid his gaze and finally leave, shutting the front door softly behind them.

Its quiet, Changbin and Chan frozen in place. Jessie and James are still around both of their necks, Jessie nuzzling herself under Changbin’s chin.

“Baby,” He starts, going to sit next to the Australian who has his head hanging low. Changbin wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, while also taking James off his neck so he can be more comfortable. He lets the snake wrap around his unoccupied arm. 

He doesn’t push his boyfriend to speak, just holds him as he starts to cry silently, tears soaking into the younger’s shirt. When he’s ready to speak, he’ll speak. But for right now, he’ll just trace small circles into his back, and quietly comfort him. He knows this is extremely hard for the boy.

“I never should’ve let them over,” Chan breathes out shakily,

“Why did I let them over?” 

“Because you’re an amazing person,” Changbin reassures,

“Letting your parents who ignored you for seven years in your house takes a lot of heart. Plus, now they know they can’t mess with you. Like I said, you have a new family, the group, the animals, and I will always be here for you, yeah?” Chan sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand while nodding,

“Thank you Changbin. What would I ever do without you?”

“Its simple. You’d die. Now come here and let me cuddle you.” Changbin yanks the older boy into a bone crushing squeeze, making him let out a strangled whine.

“I love you so so, so much.” He kisses the Australians forehead, then kisses his lips gently. Chan pushes against him, shoving his shoulders backwards.

“Am I really that bad of a kisser?” Changbin pouts once he pulls away.

“No,” Chan laughs,

“Its just that Jessie and James are still on the couch. They’re going to get smashed.”

“Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about them.”

“Wanna go put them away and then continue?”

“Of course.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Chan wakes up from his sleep, opening his eyes slowly while he lets them adjust to the light. Steady sunbeams of golden light stream through their open blinds, shining on the bottom of their bed. Their bedroom window is open, which means they can hear the birds singing to them on this lovely morning.

A small, warm Changbin is snuggling against the elders chest, breathes coming out steady and slow. He reminds the Australian hunter of a hibernating bear, carefree and peaceful.

Chan loves waking up like this on his days off, with his boyfriend right besides him. He could stay like this forever. 

Changbin lets out a soft sigh, snuggling his head closer to the others broad chest, in which Chan just runs his fingers through the short mans natural dark hair. 

“Chan?” Changbin mumbles when the other moves slowly to get more comfortable.

“Oh I’m sorry baby, did I wake you?”

“No you’re fine,” He squeezes the older closer to him, grip tight,

“Just please don’t leave.” Chan thinks back to last night with his parents, how Changbin had been right by his side to defend him. How the younger has always been by Chan’s side whenever he needed him, every step of the way. He starts to get slightly emotional, but lets his boyfriend ease him as he also snuggles closer.

“Never. I’ll never leave you.”

“I love you so much Channie, I’m proud of you for being strong last night.” Chan smiles, pressing a light kiss to Changbins forehead. Thanks to him, he doesn’t have to worry about his parents anymore.

“I love you too. Thank you for helping me be strong.” They thread their fingers together, while Chan places his chin atop of Changbins head, slowly drifting back off into a deep slumber, all worries slipping they’re minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, it helps so much! I hope you guys enjoyed it:)) Also I kind of felt like Chan's personality switched in the middle of the story?? hhhh, sorry I'm still working on it:(
> 
> If you want to follow me on Instagram and look at my dumb artwork, thats  
@skz.player  
:))  
Have a lovely day!


End file.
